


【庄沃】王的分化

by xiaosuxin



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosuxin/pseuds/xiaosuxin
Summary: ABO
Relationships: Tokiwa Sougo/Woz, 庄沃
Kudos: 12





	【庄沃】王的分化

常磐庄吾的分化降临在十八岁的秋天。

不过是照常地离开九时五时堂踏着上学的路，不正常的热度突兀上涌时他正穿过层叠迂回的小巷，因着“终于来了”的宿命感一惊，晕眩的虚弱感随即迸发，迫使他不得不手脚发软地丢下自行车，本能地寻了个偏僻角落蜷缩起来浑身发抖地喘息。

倒并不很痛，他分了神想，咬紧的下唇阻挡不住难受的闷哼，比起疼痛，逐渐被信息素包裹催动的分化是不同性质而更难以忍耐的难受，像有把火从心头烧起，要燃尽什么东西才好。

月读和盖茨已经不会再时时跟踪他片刻不停地紧盯了，想找人帮忙也不容易，常磐庄吾轻轻叹了口气，开始扬声呼唤唯一绝对受他差遣、随叫随到的未来人。沃兹，沃兹？沃兹……来帮帮我。

您看起来情况不是太好，我的魔王。应声从虚空中现出身影的沃兹恭谨弯腰，长长的围巾下摆垂坠在常磐庄吾眼前晃荡。果然沃兹一直在我附近呢，常磐庄吾笑了声，又因猛然搅起的不适带出闷哼。他眉头紧皱一身蒸腾的热，可双眼仍是少年人独有的明亮清澈，呐、是黑沃兹没错吧，我觉得我不会认错哦。要是来的人是白沃兹，那可就game over了呢。

您又在说笑了。沃兹无奈地叹气，表明自己的确是被年轻魔王随意冠了指代词的黑沃兹，眉间关切做不得假。于是常磐庄吾也就顺理成章地笑，眉眼弯弯地靠在忠实的家臣身上任对方扶着自己抖开那条实用方便的围巾，满眼都是恶作剧得逞似的得意。

在围巾之下他们的距离近得仿若一个拥抱，浑身都泛着热潮的魔王揪住辅佐官的衣角，小声说叔公今天要上门去修珍贵的钟，九时五时堂只会有我们两个。

沃兹被他说话时恰好拂在自己脖颈的温热吐息一烫，一时惯于精明言语的脑子也难以转圜，只得眨眨眼向已经到达目的地的魔王玩笑似的低语，那看来只好我自己来帮您了。

分化真热啊，每个人都是这样吗。常磐庄吾往后靠着椅背感慨地仰头，比我想象的难受多了，omega是不是更难熬啊，沃兹？

……唔……似乎也差不太多、我的魔王，沃兹小小地呛了下，因几番努力都吞不到底而皱眉，扶着他大腿喘息的间隙还要调整呼吸回答来自上方的问题。嗯、只是感觉很热……然后……蒙着被子、昏睡了一整天，醒来就……唔，就被告知分化结束了。未来的药剂还是有帮助的……所以没有太大麻烦。

是吗，原来是这样啊。

常磐庄吾受教地点点头，顺着那些垂在他腿侧磨蹭得发痒的黑发向后抚去，被汗水浸得湿腻高热的手心贴在沃兹因顺服垂首而裸露的一截白皙后颈，摸着家臣一把秀丽纤致的骨。我会分化成alpha哦，沃兹。他安定地笑，似乎早料见一切，只等最后见证结果。

他们在无人的客厅接吻。要是被盖茨看见必然又要大骂不知廉耻的魔王，或许会膈应得再也不踏入这里一步。可魔王和他的辅佐官才不在乎这等小节，常磐庄吾捏着沃兹的下巴搅动舌头，因为尝到自己的味道而“呜哇”地小小咂舌，抱歉似的笑着望向沃兹。不怎么好喝呢，辛苦沃兹了。

没有，您言重了。沃兹抿着唇笑，形状姣好的唇瓣因为刚才的摩擦和亲吻透出靡艳的红，倒衬得那张精致的脸上多了几分血色。信息素的味道在两人之间弥散开来，常磐庄吾唔了一声，握住辅佐官肩膀轻轻地念，那我就不客气咯。

沃兹的骨架纤细而精致，仿佛一用力就能折断，覆着骨节的皮肉也是薄薄一层，又蕴着种骨肉匀停的清隽美感，像一茎修长秀美的竹。这样的身躯本不该上战场的，常磐庄吾心想，他抚摸着omega不算柔软的白皙身体上可见端倪的旧疤，心底就翻涌出王对子民的爱怜来。他一面觉得omega应当受更多悉心爱护，一面庆幸沃兹不是那种只能依附他人寻求庇护的omega——所以才能得见今日自矜而不柔弱的沃兹，真是太好了。

我可能会控制不好动作力道，就麻烦沃兹忍耐一下啦。魔王笑得人畜无害，属于年轻alpha的信息素澎湃地自上方压下，因着刚分化的缘故气味并不特别浓烈却笼罩得严丝合缝，漩涡似的将认定的猎物层层包裹。被家臣用嘴伺候得很好的器物精神蓬勃，抵着柔嫩的腿根轻轻磨蹭。跪伏在柔软床单的沃兹细细地颤抖，纤丽的蝴蝶骨在魔王掌下振翼欲飞地起伏。他带着鼻音模糊地唔了一声，侧过头努力望向自己决意追随的王，纵容地绽开微微笑意。

被时间王者赋予特权的家臣不会轻易受信息素影响，可发自本心的情动却与此无关。沃兹从唇边泄出旖旎哼吟，在身躯摇颤间细白十指攥紧了床单，甘之如饴地承受过于密集地席卷全身的刺激。我的魔王，他喘息着低唤，意识逐渐涣于迷蒙，在alpha尖利的犬齿抵上后颈腺体的一瞬紧绷又顺从地放松下来，带着一贯的纵容和轻信。

就这样标记沃兹也没关系吗？掌控时间的王者舔舐着那片温热肌肤，用气音轻轻吹拂他敏感的耳根，即使我射进去也没关系？

……没关系哦，我只需要接受就好。沃兹慵懒地笑，扭过脸勾起一侧唇角。对于自己侍奉的是魔王这一点，我还是记得很清楚的。

诶诶，我会成为一个好魔王的。常磐庄吾也忍不住笑起来，凑近他啾地在发红眼角一吻，舌尖卷去因强烈刺激而溢出的泪水。

沃兹是甜的。他咂咂嘴，言笑晏晏地给出如此评价。


End file.
